This invention relates to speech recognition using neural networks.
Automatic speech recognition is one technology that is used in mobile devices. One task that is a common goal for this technology is to be able to use voice commands to wake up and have basic spoken interactions with the device. For example, it may be desirable to recognize a “hotword” that signals that the mobile device should activate when the mobile device is in a sleep state.